1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an means for securing an impact resistant panel within a frame by utilizing a restraint channel system. One common type of impact resistant panel may be a piece of glass that has been covered substantially on one face with a window film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, polyester laminates, ie. “window films” have been applied to windows for many purposes, including solar and uv rejection, and safety reasons. Certain thicker window films, deemed safety films, have gradually been developed as to contain sufficient tensile strength to hold the glass, glass particles, or a great number of the particles together in the event of breakage. It was discovered that without a means of attaching this piece of coated glass to the window frame, the entire piece of coated glass, if broken would become completely dislodged from the frame during loading. Gross et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,802 addresses this problem by disclosing that the film is adhesively secured to the glass and a thin contoured strip is placed over the film edges and held in place with wood screws. This device seems particularly suited to wooden window frames found primarily within the residential market, and does not address a means of adequately securing the coated glass to commercial window frames in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Gazaway et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,897 discloses an improved apparatus insuring securement for common flat glass (common commercial and storefront) windows with an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Basically, the apparatus involves a film adhesively attached to the glass and held in place with a clamping securing means. The “securing means” includes cutting the piece of film larger than the glass and overlapping it onto the existing window frame. The film is held onto the frame with a thin strip of adhesive tape, and screwed in place with a trough shaped baseplate, virtually securing the film between the existing window frame and the baseplate. A cap is snapped into a groove in the baseplate to cover the unsightly overlapped film and screws and provide a more aesthetic appearance. A thin flexible gasket is engaged on the cap to maintain a sealing pressure and protect the area from moisture and other contaminants. This apparatus provides an adequate means of glass retention, yet the numerous cumbersome steps make the system labor intensive and extremely difficulty to install even for those skilled in the art of film installation. As a result of this difficulty, and the numerous materials involved, the system is also expensive.
These earlier systems rely on a film extension beyond the glass to the frame. Therefore, these systems may not be conducive to utilize other types of impact resistant panels.